1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector and particularly to an audio jack connector providing an excellent noise shielding effect.
2. The Prior Art
Current audio jack connectors commonly include a shielding for preventing noise interference from adversely affecting signal transmission. Normally, the connectors are covered with a metal shielding for suppressing noise and cooperating with a mating connector to form a grounding loop for guiding noise to ground during insertion or withdrawal of the mating connector. Japanese Patent Nos. 58-26173, 57-18273, and 59-285 discloses audio jacks utilizing engaging slots defined in an insulative housing for engaging with a metal shielding to suppress noise. However, these engagements are apt to be released during accidental impact with other parts during shipping and transport. Therefore, it is requisite to provide a new audio jack unitary having a new structure for firmly securing the metal shielding to the housing.